


Imagine showing Human!Castiel the best part of being human: Eating

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Human Castiel, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine showing Human!Castiel the best part of being human: Eating





	Imagine showing Human!Castiel the best part of being human: Eating

You watched the man in front of you with expectation as he ate the small treat you’d fetched him.

Cas wasn’t an angel anymore and, as much as you knew how hard it was, you were focused on giving him the best tour on being human. While the boys were freaking out and looking for a solution, you had taken the task of showing him the best part of humanity: Eating. 

“What is this?” He asked with his mouth full, already reaching out for a new cube. 

“Paçoca.” You said slowly.

You had learnt how to make the treat with your grandmother. During the 60’s she had left her original country - Brazil - with her husband and your father. The country was facing a military dictatorship, basically trying to eliminate people’s freedom and oppressing the citizens, and it lasted about twenty years. 

Your family never went back to South America after that - not even in vacations - but always shared culture with everyone around. Your grandmother taught you many Brazilian recipes, though, always telling you stories about her mother doing to same with her when she was younger. You even learnt Portuguese with her, even though your pronunciation was a bit bad.

The sweet you’d just prepared to Castiel was the favourite from your childhood.

“I didn’t know you were Brazilian related.”

“My dad was born there, his mother taught me a lot of stuff. ” You shrugged. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. I didn’t know peanuts could taste so good.” He said, his eyes widened in surprise.

You only laughed. He looked like a kid like that, wide eyes shining and a few crumbles on his chin. 

“I have some other recipes I can make  for you if you want to try.” You reached out, cleaning the spot under his mouth.

“Yes.” Castiel exclaimed. “Yes, please.” 


End file.
